1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and products for locking access to data storage shared by a plurality of compute nodes.
2. Description of Related Art
In a distributed system, multiple autonomous computer nodes communicate and interact with each in order to achieve a common goal. The compute nodes may execute code that uses common resources of the distributed system. Examples of such resources are global variables, fine-grained flags, counters, or queues, used to communicate between pieces of code that run concurrently on the different compute nodes. To avoid resources being used simultaneously by multiple compute nodes, access to the resources may be controlled such that exclusive permission is given to only one compute node at a time.